1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to levels and, in particular, to an apparatus for securing a level to a structural member for hands-free use of the level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpenters, plumbers, electricians, and other craftsmen work with structural members, such as pipes, rods and beams in the construction industry. Typical construction operations include fixing structural members in a predetermined spatial orientation, such as horizontal, vertical, or pitched. A level is used to align the structural members in the desired horizontal, vertical, or pitched spatial orientation.
A conventional level includes a working surface along one side edge, and a body containing one or more transparent tubes filled with a liquid. The transparent tubes are disposed in horizontal, vertical or pitched planes relative to the working surface of the level. The desired orientation of the structural member is achieved by centering a bubble within a reference field of the tube. The bubble provides a visual indication of the spatial orientation of the structural member while the structural member is being permanently fixed in such orientation.
When using a level, a craftsman often must maintain the level flush against the structural member while the structural member is being aligned and until the structural member is permanently fixed in position. This is generally accomplished by manually holding the level against the structural member while permanently fixing the structural member in position. However, a single person operation is not always feasible due to the awkward handling characteristics of the structural member to be positioned. In such cases, a two person team may be required to accomplish the task.
Various devices have been used to maintain a level flush with a structural member without manually holding the level. For example, levels are commonly made with a strip of magnet material along the working surface of the level for magnetic attachment to metallic structural members, such as steel pipe. However, the magnets are not useful for attaching to non-magnetic materials, such as PVC, CPVC, aluminum, magnesium, wood, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,676 of Waldron discloses a hands-free level indicating device in which a pair of detachable securing clips are used to secure a level to a structural member. In Waldron's device, the level is specially made with slots at each end for receiving the detachable clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,298 of McKinney et al. discloses a self-supporting level device in which spring biased clamps are secured at each end of the level for attaching the level to a structural member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,277 of Owoc et al. discloses a level with a securing apparatus for attaching to a structural member. The securing apparatus is in the form of articulated arms or flexible bands connected to the frame of the level.
There exists a need in the construction industry for an improved, hands-free level holder that can be attached to and used to hold conventional levels to non-magnetic structural members.